


Amo te

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Euro 2016, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian National Team, M/M, Songfic, a ltbt of bad language, a ltbt of idiotic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборная Италии после матча с Германией в 1/4 Чемпионата Европы-2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo te

**Author's Note:**

> Это все, что у меня осталось от Евро-2016... 
> 
> Но эти двое ровно десять лет как неразрывно вместе, и это не может не радовать.  
> Да, а дописалось благодаря вот этому: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4535356 
> 
> Саундтрек: "Amo te" by Biagio Antonacci

_“Vivi il meglio nel meglio del meglio che ho,_

_e non darti un motivo, e non darti un’età…”_

 

Сальваторе ворвался в распахнутые двери соседнего номера и замер посреди комнаты, беззвучно, одними губами выдыхая “Джорджо!..” и понимая, что за этим последует. Он знал, что облажался так, как никогда ранее ни на поле, ни вне его, но он пришел сюда, к нему, потому что все равно – бежать больше некуда и не к кому, и больше никто не поможет…

В номере туринских защитников собралась почти вся команда, и, конечно, номер был тесноват для двадцати человек, но кого сейчас волновал какой-то мнимый комфорт, когда в их состоянии им требовались только крепкие двери и крепкая же выпивка. Кьеллини поднял голову, увидел Сиригу, понял все мгновенно. Его лицо стало сначала темным, потом белым, потом каким-то зеленоватым… Бонуччи не успел среагировать, Стураро опоздал, пока подбирался к нему со спины, неловко переступая с травмированной ноги на здоровую, де Росси только начал поднимать руки в успокаивающем жесте – Джорджо одним молниеносным движением впечатал Сальваторе в стену и сжал свои длиннющие пальцы на его шее. Сальваторе даже не сопротивлялся (хотя его комплекция позволяла), потому что справедливо рассудил, что хуже, чем есть сейчас, уже все равно не будет. Никому.

Остальные замерли, нет, не потому что им было не жаль Салли, а потому что они тоже догадались, что случилось, и эта догадка затмила все остальные мысли.

– Как?!

– Джо…

Леонардо плавно подтянулся к напарнику, кончиками пальцев коснулся его плеча, но Джорджо не обратил на друга никакого внимания, продолжая сдавливать горло вратаря-парижанина. А остальным было просто страшно, и непонятно, за кого больше, поэтому они вообще не шевелились.

– Одно, всего одно поручение, – голос Кьеллини звучал ровно, глухо и как-то безэмоционально. –  Только одно. Как?!

– Он был в ванной… Все было спокойно, я… я вышел… – Джорджо, видимо сжал пальцы еще сильнее, потому что ему уж точно сейчас было никого не жалко, и Сальваторе приходилось хрипеть из последних сил. – Только на минуточку… Сказать ребятам, где можно достать… отличную граппу…

– Но вот без тебя бы никак!..

– Он тоже хотел граппу! Мы же решили… что не будем… пить эту мерзкую местную… гадость!.. Я… я помочь хотел…

– Джо! – Леонардо наконец-то вышел из оцепенения и схватил его за руки, но Джорджо уже сам отпустил Сальваторе и, обернувшись, лишь скользнул по лицу Бонуччи невидящим взглядом.

Никто не виноват. Так сложилось, что их тактики и всех оборонительных усилий было недостаточно для полноценной игры на равных не абы с кем, а с самой Германией. Никто не виноват, что вышедший ему на замену Симоне за эти несколько остававшихся им на чемпионате Европы минут не сумел справиться с тем, что на него обрушилось. И кто бы гарантировал, что он сам справился бы лучше, когда даже Лео не справился!.. Но смириться с тем, что Джиджи все взвалит на себя – как всегда, как обычно, как он считал должным – нет, он не готов. Он не может, не должен, не хочет.

 

Он весь чемпионат его всячески подкалывал, начиная с того самого момента, когда получил листок с планом заселения в отель. Он долго в него таращился, понимая, что тренерский штаб, конечно, учел не только их личные пожелания и предпочтения, но и все остальные особенности взаимодействия игроков из разных итальянских клубов. Он не понял только одного: с каких это пор у Джиджи такие… странные “предпочтения”? Нет, сам он ни на что не претендовал, однако не поинтересоваться не мог. Он без приглашения (потому что ему давно уже не было нужно приглашение) ввалился в его номер, где, прислонившись к дверному косяку, некоторое время с едва сдерживаемой ухмылкой наблюдал, как ураган по имени Джанлуиджи носился по комнатам, раскидывая (ну, сам-то он-то думал, что “размещает”) свои вещи в самых неподходящих местах. У него лучились глаза, его буквально распирало от того солнца, что с каким-то трудом умещалось в нем, не сжигая его самого, Джорджо знал, что мог бы вечно любоваться им таким, но сказать он собирался совсем другое.

– И что это значит? Что за новые веяния? Нет, ты мне расскажи, не стесняйся! Что тут у нас в предпенсионном оргазме-то забилось?

Буффон только покатился со смеху и, закинув пару журналов и карманных книжек в пустой мини-бар, попытался привычно повиснуть на плечах своего бессменного центрального защитника.

– Я укрепляю вратарскую солидарность и сплоченность. И нам ведь нужна… эта… э-э… преемственность и все такое!

Джорджо аккуратно скинул со своей шеи теплое и жесткое кольцо его руки, ухватил его за уже ощутимо колючий подбородок, чтобы еще раз утонуть в небесной искрящейся синеве его глаз.

– Так ты ведь даже не с… как там его, не с римским волосатиком поселился, а с этим парижским увальнем!

Джиджи только снисходительно фыркнул и потрепал его по плечам обеими руками.

– Салли – наш человек, часть команды, и мне приятно пообщаться с ним.

– Я все это знаю! Но разве ты обязан…

Буффон в одно мгновение стал серьезным, а в глазах мелькнула холодная сталь, и будь на месте Джорджо кто-то другой, он непременно бы струхнул и дернулся. Но только не Кьеллини, который просто ждал, пока Джиджи договорит.

– Джо, я обязан. Я хочу.

 

В том, чего именно и как сильно хотел Джиджи, они все убедились в самом первом матче – с фантастической по составу сборной Бельгии. Так громко “Братья Италии” Джиджи не орал… уже два года как, и Джорджо изо всех сил старался ему соответствовать. Он был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что они составляли самый немузыкальный дуэт на всем белом свете, но это и волновало его меньше всего на свете – он был обязан быть ему под стать, иначе на хрена он здесь вообще. Он чувствовал себя на вершине мира – каждый раз, когда они успевали останавливать мчащихся на них де Брюйне и Ромелу Лукаку, каждый раз, когда их капитан отбивал удар с разворота самого Азара или шустрого Мертенса – сердце в груди подпрыгивало, дыхание перехватывало, восторг, гордость и стремление еще и еще нестись вперед заполняли все его естество. А потом они праздновали победу вместе со своими болельщиками, и Джиджи, немного не рассчитав силы, сверзился с перекладины ворот.

– Не, ну ты глянь на него! – Джорджо яростно размахивал длинными руками и возмущался гораздо громче, чем мог бы. Впрочем, соотечественники на ближних трибунах, приятно пораженные таким неожиданным результатом, орали так, что стоящий рядом с ним Бонуччи все равно слышал его с трудом. – Грохнулся как мешок с кошачьими костями – и нормально! А нам потом что, если что?!

– Почему – с кошачьими-то? – согнулся пополам от смеха Леонардо.

– Да не знаю я! Но, блять, не смешно!!!

 

Сказать ему “поосторожнее”? “Притормози, побереги себя”? Сумасшедших, кто отважился бы на такое, разумеется, не находилось. А Джорджо… Просто пользовался тем, что за все то время, что они играли вместе, они друг для друга стали чем-то большим, чем просто друзья и коллеги, чем-то естественным для жизни и практически незаменимым. Разумеется, ничего такого Кьеллини даже и не думал озвучивать, он предпочитал говорить совсем другое.

– Слышь ты, Казановище! Ты с молодежью-то поаккуратней: молодежь нынче прыткая и физически очень развитая, можешь заполучить смещение позвонков, грыжу, а там и до инфаркта недалеко!

Буффон яростно фыркал и только сильнее прижимал к себе то Пауло, то Симоне, то еще лучше – целого Доннарумму (ладно хоть поднять не пытался!) или еще какого мелкого вроде Неймара, и Кьеллини только театрально закатывал глаза и жестами изображал смещение позвонков. Впрочем, всю восторженную молодежь (да и не только молодежь, если уж честно) Джорджо прекрасно понимал. Это чувство… Чистый восторг, неподдельная радость после каждого удачного матча, радость от полноценного соперничества, необъяснимая и непреодолимая жажда снова и снова добиваться чего-то ещё – несмотря ни на какие годы и препятствия… Он и сам сейчас в свои тридцать и один рядом с ним ощущал все это так же сильно, как и десять лет назад, и рассчитывал ощущать это в дальнейшем еще лет пятьдесят как минимум.

 

Но ничто не могло сравниться с эйфорией, накрывшей их всех после победы над Испанией в одной восьмой финала. Возможно, именно эта игра потребовала от них слишком многого, и они отдали все, а для следующего матча у них уже ничего не осталось, но тогда… Их несло, они чувствовали в себе силу и невероятное желание добраться до самой вершины. Забегание, обыгрыш, подкат, яростное “я!!!” или “справа!” – хлопок по плечу, кулак к кулаку, одобрительная ухмылка, понеслись дальше. Когда они совместными усилиями выбили мяч на угловой, какое-то время Джорджо лежал на траве, нет, с ним все было в порядке, но он ждал, когда подойдет Джиджи, чтобы ему протянуть обе руки и лишь так встать на ноги. И Джиджи успел заглянуть в его глаза, и для Джорджо это было – как окунуться в прохладное море. Да, они воровали драгоценные секунды, выбивали коротенькую передышку для своих, потому что испанцы давили и напирали, потому что им тоже больше нечего было терять. Этот Адуриц, который твердо вознамерился что-то там кому-то объяснить, кажется, тоже насчет возраста, а эта барселонская связка, которая с каждой минутой все опаснее била по воротам – Иньеста, Пике и даже Бускетс, с которого они вроде бы глаз не спускали! Весь второй тайм они все пытались пробить – по нему, по ним, в самое сердце… О, и Мората не стеснялся! Да и с чего бы, если он – нападающий одной из самых мощных футбольных сборных в мире, неважно, что сейчас они оказались на переходном этапе своего существования, это ничего не значит, скоро они преодолеют его и станут еще сильнее. Но – не сегодня. А Альваро и после матча не постеснялся – прилип к Буффону как к самому родному (как будто уже точно знал, что в последний раз, по крайней мере, в этом году…), не уступив место рядом с ним даже самому Икеру Касильясу! Впрочем, у Джанлуиджи любви всегда хватало на всех, ему было несложно утешить хоть сразу десяток тех счастливчиков, кто уместится в его объятиях. Кто бы знал… Господи Боже, да где ты там, кто же знал тогда, что всех объятий мира не хватит, чтобы хоть немного успокоить это слишком большое сердце!..

Джорджо тогда только фыркнул, обменялся футболкой с дважды чуть не забившим им Жераром и поплелся к воротам вместе со всеми – по уже сложившейся традиции отпраздновать победу. Он поглазел на вновь повисшего на перекладине капитана, помахал руками болельщикам, с трудом дотащился до раздевалки, вытянул ноющие ноги, мысленно готовясь к тому, что в автобусе он поедет не сидя, а лежа, и плевать… Интересно, на что рассчитывали устроители, отдавая под их матч ни много ни мало – самую главную футбольную арену Франции?..

– Что-то я не понял: я еще и тебя ловить должен, что ли, после матча-то? – раздался сверху исполненный иронией голос. – Ты нигде ничего не забыл?

Мокрые пряди черных волос, скептический излом брови, искрящиеся брызги, в которых отражается летнее небо…  Джорджо запрокинул голову и просто любовался этим энергетическим фонтаном, но даже не пытался протянуть к нему руку и зачерпнуть немного этих искр себе.

– Да я и не претендую!

– То есть как это?! – с притворным возмущением тут же вскинулся Буффон, состряпывая якобы недоумевающую физиономию. – Все, значит, претендуют, а ты нет?!

– Так я не все, – Кьеллини, в свою очередь, наслаждался этой ставшей уже ритуальной игрой, виртуозно изображая полное спокойствие и даже немного равнодушие, когда внутри все бурлило от восторга. – Как закончишь там – приходи, я тебя тоже обниму!

 

…Он сегодня, то есть почти вчера… Дева Мария и святые угодники, пусть этот кошмар побыстрее отодвинется в прошлое!.. Он не успел обнять его, он не решился подойти после, он оставил его одного – в самый важный, в самый тяжкий момент!.. Он виноват, не Салли… Самым полезным советом Джиджи для столь любимой им молодежи было – плакать только за закрытыми дверями, а сегодня он это правило сам нарушил…

– Штаб уже заперся в номере Конте, так что мы сами по себе! – сообщил Марко Пароло, только что пробежавший по всему этажу.

– Оно и к лучшему!

– Ага, круче просто не придумать…

Они столпились у номера Буффона, отправив молодняк дежурить у лифтов и у лестницы, потому что им было совсем не нужно, чтобы персонал отеля застал сборную Италии не пойми чем занимающейся в два часа ночи в коридоре. Джорджо приник к двери – ничего, тишина. Для проформы, конечно, поскребся и постучался – нет, тихо и немного страшно, как будто его собственное сердце остановилось… Он чувствовал дыхание двадцати человек у себя за спиной, чувствовал общее волнение, почти как несколько часов назад, перед матчем, только сейчас оно было не будоражащим, а тяжким, давящим. Как ни странно, даже Сальваторе не сбежал подальше, улучив момент, что, конечно, делало ему честь, но никак не облегчало стоящую перед ними задачу.

Джорджо безошибочно повернул голову в пол-оборота, почти прижимая подбородок к плечу, именно к нему.

– И где. Твой. Ключ?

– На столике… оставил… – Сиригу даже шага назад не сделал, а мог бы. – У двери…

Сальваторе ощущал себя так, будто хранить ключ на столике для ключей – это самое идиотское занятие на свете. Впрочем, кто бы ощутил себя по-другому… Вздохи, слабые смешки, чей-то мягкий голос, решивший все-таки озвучить правду.

– Салли, твою мать, ты правда дебил, уж извини…

Буквально из ниоткуда рядом с Кьеллини возник Барцальи: глаза красные, на голове воронье гнездо, а все, что попадало ему в руки, моментально превращалось в крошево, будь то пластиковая бутылка, коробка с салфетками или наушники от собственного айфона.

– Давайте ломать, – бесцветным и немного осипшим голосом с ходу предложил он.

Стураро за его спиной осторожно положил руки ему на плечи, ткнулся губами в шею, на минуту забывая о статусах, разнице в возрасте и вероятности получить локтем в ребра. Но нет, Андреа только тяжело вздохнул, поднял глаза на Бонуччи, который, не сумел выдавить из себя даже успокаивающей улыбки, но совсем сойти с ума тоже никому не разрешил.   

– Нет… – Леонардо откашлялся и одной рукой твердо ухватил за плечо Джорджо, другой осторожно – за плечо Андреа, именно там, где лежали пальцы Стефано, практически намекая, чтобы тот держал крепче, если что... – Ломать дверь в два часа ночи мы не будем. Сбежится весь Монпелье, потом отмазываться задолбаемся.

Он оглянулся, понимая, что готовых выломать чертову дверь чертова номера, чтобы достать оттуда любимого вратаря у него тут ровно двадцать человек. И еще Дзадза прячется ото всех где-то в темном углу и просто пока не знает, что произошло. Ну, хоть что-то радует: они остались командой до самого последнего момента, и это понимание тем дороже, чем яснее проступала мысль, что больше таким составом они никогда не соберутся. Составом, который, несмотря на всю свою незвездность, а местами и несуразность, оказался одним из шикарнейших среди всех, с какими Леонардо удалось поиграть.

– Так… Все внутрь, не хрен тут светиться! – окончательно приходя в себя, скомандовал Бонуччи. – Будем… думать.

“Думать” получалось так себе: третий час ночи пошел, неоткупоренные бутылки манили своим содержимым, да и вариантов было не так уж и много.

– Может, надо просто подождать?

– Может, надо вообще разойтись всем на фиг?

– А если попросить запасной ключ? На ресепшене?

– Чтобы утром все европейские газетенки вышли с соответствующими заголовками? “Сборная Италии надралась и не могла попасть в свои номера”?

– Слушайте, – Инсинье влез между двумя высоченными защитниками, и в любое другое время все бы нашли возможность посмеяться над этим, но не сейчас. – Давайте я сопру эту чертову карточку, а?

Он умоляюще смотрел на старших своими большими и слишком темными сейчас глазами: он очень, очень хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он же выкладывался по полной все то время, что ему предоставили тренеры – слишком малое количество времени, но как же шикарно он им распорядился, каждым, просто каждым своим моментом!..

– А что? Я смогу!.. Ну, то есть… Если там девушка, Грациано отвлечет внимание, а я осторожненько проберусь! И даже если там не девушка…

Леонардо и Джорджо переглянулись. В этом был резон: конечно, Грациано даже с распухшим носом и дрожащими губами отвлечет-привлечет-завлечет кого угодно – хоть девушку, хоть парня, хоть самого черта… А Лоло маленький и юркий… Маленький…

– Мы потом вернем… обратно… – тихо добавил Джаккерини, до этого почти ни слова не проронивший.

В свои чертовы тридцать он умудрился стать “открытием” и “событием” на этом долбаном чемпионате, он после каждой их игры мог быть назван лучшим, просто организаторы такого позволить себе не могли. Он носился по полю так, будто у него было двойное сердце, он что-то невероятное творил – в каждом гребаном матче, до самой последней минуты… Он даже одиннадцатиметровый пробил безупречно! Но его одного, даже такого классного, для победы им не хватило... Кьеллини перевел тяжелый взгляд с “малышей” на высокого Сиригу, который снова поежился и наверняка сам захотел стать в два раза меньше.

– Так, ты… – Джорджо явно пропускал некоторые слова – все-таки здесь были “дети”. – Вспоминай… Балкон? Он остался открытым?

Сальваторе, как ни странно, вспомнил и вспомнил очень уверенно: да, он остался открытым, потому Джиджи выходил (понятно, зачем), кондиционер они не включали, а занавески колыхались, значит – открыт. Джорджо, даже не дослушав, вышел на маленький балкончик с кованым ограждением, где умещался один плетеный стул и горшок с каким-то фиолетовым цветком, за ним тут же последовали остальные. Он перегнулся через перила, что при его росте выглядело весьма угрожающе, и Лео с Андреа в две пары рук тут же вцепились в его рубашку мертвой хваткой. Джорджо только чуть повернул голову – они весьма неохотно разжали пальцы, но не отошли ни на полшага. Он осмотрел стену слева от себя: до соседнего балкона было всего метра три, до земли – где-то двадцать три. Между балконами был небольшой выступ, сантиметров пятнадцать шириной, образовывавший подобие рамы вместе с каким-то растительно-барочным барельефом над ним. 

– Может, лучше сначала Салли запустить – для пробы? – даже в этот момент голос Андреа все еще звучал тускло.

– Нет, Салли сейчас отправится вниз – будет ловить Джо, если вдруг что!.. – достаточно зло прошипел Леонардо, понимая, что все выходит из-под его и так не сильного контроля.

Сальваторе был настолько готов сделать что угодно, в том числе и побежать вниз, под балкон, что даже дернулся в сторону выхода. К счастью, Лео вовремя вцепился в его предплечье и с трудом сдержался, чтобы еще и не ударить, теперь понимая Джорджо гораздо лучше.

– А-а, Дева Мария и все святые, совсем сбрендил!!! Ну, давайте еще вратарь сборной по ночам будет шариться под окнами отеля! Стой где стоишь, горе ты луковое!

Джорджо, не отвлекаясь на возню у себя за спиной, продолжал задумчиво обозревать стену и прилегающую к ней местность, а подсветка под крышей самого здания и освещение вокруг вполне позволяли разглядеть детали, например, розовые кусты аккурат под их окнами…

– Джо! Джо, погоди, правда, это не дело, давай… Давай я!

Флоренци просто ухватил его за локоть, делая то, на что даже Леонардо не решился – останавливая Джорджо на самом краю. Де Росси в этот же самый момент дернулся так, будто собирался закрыть Алессандро собой, видимо, потому что в реакции Кьеллини он все-таки не был уверен. Сам Алекс ни о чем таком даже не подумал, он лишь держал его за локоть, упрямо поджимая губы и глядя прямо в глаза, немного сумасшедшее и тем не менее надежно – так же, как он играл в футбол, как делал все… Ах ты ж, римская радость… Джорджо очень осторожно высвободил руку и так же осторожно похлопал Алессандро по кудрявой макушке, краем глаза замечая, что Даниэле выдохнул. Нет. Он. Сам. Потому что это его прямая обязанность – быть рядом со своим вратарем, слышать его, чувствовать его, а сейчас он его не чувствовал, и это было жутко.

Джорджо высунулся как можно дальше, чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом предстоящий путь. Выступ, барельеф, потянуться, перешагнуть… Ну, что, джинсы, бля, от самого Армани, проверочка на прочность и вообще жизнеспособность… Он никогда не заморачивался на бренды, он вообще во всем этом не особо разбирался. Нет, конечно, он знал, когда надо надеть костюм и даже с галстуком, а когда можно обойтись любимыми джинсами и мятой футболкой, знал, в чем нужно ехать в университет, а в чем – выбираться в ближайший супермаркет, но за всеми остальными мелочами следила Каро. Это на Джиджи все эти дольчегабанновские рубашки сидели так, будто он в них же и родился, впрочем, скорее наоборот: это Джиди родился для того, чтобы демонстрировать всему миру, как надо носить такие рубашки…

Он перелез через перила, стараясь не встретиться взглядом с Бонуччи, который тут же свесился с балкона следом за ним. Так… Дотянуться до завитушек над головой, два приставных шага… шажка по этому… выступу, карнизику, тонкой планке… Под пальцами начала крошиться штукатурка, и Джорджо только понадеялся, что здание отеля достаточно старинное, чтобы барельеф оказался достаточно качественным. Он успел подумать о том, что ему ничего не жаль, что, скорее всего, он не променял бы свой путь ни на какой другой, он наступил аккурат на фиолетовый цветок в горшке, едва не навернувшись в самый последний момент, но об этом он подумать не успел. Он смог перебраться через перила полностью и тут же сполз на пол, потому что ноги ему практически отказали, а когда он поднес к лицу ладони, то понял, что они все еще тряслись – точно так же, как и пару часов назад…

– Джо!.. – раздался придушенный голос Леонардо, свесившегося с перил по самое дальше некуда. – Джо… Ты живой?

– Тащите, блять, всю вашу граппу и побольше! – после небольшой и мучительной паузы прохрипел наконец Джорджо, и де Росси с Флоренци при помощи Барцальи моментально втащили Бонуччи обратно за перила. – Она понадобится…

 

В спальне было пусто, вещи все еще лежали на своих местах, никаких намеков на сборы или истерику, и Джорджо направился в гостиную, попутно стараясь избавиться от следов штукатурки на одежде и земли на ботинках. Джиджи сидел на полу, прислонившись к креслу, босыми ступнями упираясь в ножку журнального столика. Он был одет в то же самое, рукава рубашки были так же небрежно подвернуты, в руках у него была книжка, обыкновенная, в бумажном, слегка потрепанном переплете. Она была на французском, но Джорджо узнал зеленую с желтыми буквами обложку – “Над пропастью во ржи” Сэлинджера. Он предупреждающе хмыкнул и постучал по стеклянной дверце стеллажа, Буффон поднял голову, и Джорджо как будто ледяной водой окатило от этого застывшего взгляда. Еще резче обозначившиеся скулы, еще более явные серебристые следы в щетине – и на щеках, и на подбородке… Он сейчас выглядел на свой возраст, вернее, сейчас можно было понять, что у него есть какой-то возраст, и это было самым паршивым из всего произошедшего за эти проклятые сутки.

– Можно?

Джиджи только неопределенно мотнул головой и снова уставился в книгу, ничего там не видя. А у Джорджо как будто кровь перестала передвигаться по сосудам, он дышать почти перестал, пытаясь не закричать: “Выкинь, выкинь это, Джи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!..” А вместо этого он изобразил более-менее усмешку, но на всякий случай приложил ладонь к груди, чтобы убедиться, что там, внутри, еще что-то трепыхается. “…А я стою на самом краю скалы, над пропастью, понимаешь? И мое дело – ловить ребятишек, чтобы они не сорвались в пропасть. Понимаешь, они играют и не видят, куда бегут, а тут я подбегаю и ловлю их, чтобы они не сорвались. Вот и вся моя работа. Стеречь ребят над пропастью во ржи. Знаю, это глупости, но это единственное, чего мне хочется по-настоящему…” Но кто будет ловить тебя, родной? Кто сможет удержать тебя на этом самом краю пропасти, когда ты вдруг случайно оступишься? Кто сможет вовремя ухватить тебя за руки, за шкирку, у кого хватит сил?.. Да кому вообще ты такое позволишь?..

Все это мельтешило в голове у Джорджо, пока он опускался на пол напротив него, ноющими от усталости плечами опираясь на жесткую боковину журнального стола, выпиленного из какого-то дорогущего дерева, и он прекрасно знал, что ничего, просто ничего из этой ерунды и сентиментальщины вслух произнести было нельзя. Он постарался не впериться тяжелым взглядом в его босые ноги, подавляя уже такое болезненно-привычное желание закинуть их себе на колени, помассировать ступни, перебрать пальцы… Но он обещал себе, что никогда… Черт, опять у него перебинтован мизинец! Нет, ну что за хуйня… Это все понятно: ноги футболистов, пальцы ног, но, блин, почему – у вратаря и всегда – мизинец на правой ноге?! Сколько еще он сможет? Бороться с искушением вцепиться в его плечи, бороться с почти непреодолимым желанием закрыть его собой, так – как надо было… раньше!.. Джорджо коротко вдохнул и нашарил у себя за спиной ножку стола – так получше, а то будет как у Барцальи...

– У нас проблема, – голос прозвучал глуховато, но вполне уверенно, он не собирался церемониться и изображать римскую трагедию: Джиджи ведь знает его как… – Сайм заперся в ванной в их со Стефом номере и никого не впускает! Да, и не выпускает!...

Джиджи поднял голову: Джо говорил чистую правду, Джо на самом деле беспокоился, как следовало бы беспокоиться ему самому.

– Мы пытались выманить его местным коньяком – та ещё сладостная дрянь, если честно, его же пить нельзя, можно только нюхать! Предлагали вискарь – хороший, шотландский, мы его из… Э-э, ладно… Предлагали смешать его с колой или с чем там еще сейчас пьют – не сработало, короче!..

Джо, конечно, заметил, что, едва он начал говорить, Джиджи уже был сосредоточен: опустил книгу себе на колени страницами вниз, обхватил подбородок своими длинными пальцами и нахмурился. Он слушал – каждое слово, очень внимательно, едва-едва кивая или качая головой.

– Ром с соком ананаса и лайма и еще какой-то сладкой штукой, – чуть хрипловатым голосом наконец сообщил он. – Что-то типа май тая… Или просто светлый ром. И… Стеф сам знает.

Джорджо с силой прикусил себе губу – так он обрадовался… Нет, себе он признавался, что состояние Симоне можно назвать крайне тяжелым, но не дай Бог, попросили бы его сейчас выбирать…

– Вот! Я же говорил нашим, что ты знаешь точно! Без тебя никак, Джи! Без тебя – никак и ничто… – и, не дав Буффону ни мгновения, чтобы возразить, тут же продолжил, но уже непривычно тихо. – Ты прости меня… Прости, пожалуйста!

Джиджи удивленно изогнул бровь, и Джорджо увидел, как в его глазах что-то колыхнулось, что-то похожее на морскую волну на рассвете.

– Что?!

– Я не помог, – Джорджо был почти спокоен, голос не дрожал, руки тоже, от стола он смог отцепиться. – Я оставил тебя в трудный момент. Я хотел разделить это с тобой, как все, как и всегда…

– А я хотел разделить с тобой титул. Это я не помог…

Джиджи обхватил свое лицо обеими руками, медленно повел вниз, задержал пальцы на губах, как будто не желая позволить всем словам, которые у него накопились, вырваться на свободу. А Джо в который раз просто залюбовался им – его сильными ладонями, отличающимися по оттенку от остального, длинными чуточку узловатыми пальцами, впалыми щеками, красивыми губами… Он медленно выдохнул, на секунду прикрывая глаза, отпуская  все и вся, и уже без всяких колебаний обхватил его босую ступню – она была чуть прохладной – с удовольствием отмечая, что Джиджи и не дернулся.

– А мы достали отличную граппу! Мы без тебя ее еще даже не пробовали! По крайней мере, нас уверили, что она отличная, но если это будет не так, можно будет кое-кого отлупить, я покажу – кого именно!   

Он еще раз сжал его ступню, неторопливо поднялся и направился к двери, на ходу замечая, что ключ-карточка Салли действительно лежит там, где и должна лежать.

– Джо!

Джорджо чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав в родном голосе уже совсем другие, _те самые_ интонации.

– По-твоему, мне надо, – Джиджи тянул слова издевательски медленно: он умел, когда ему было нужно. – Чтобы ты грохнулся как мешок с кошачьими костями практически у меня под носом?

Кьеллини медленно обернулся, по привычке сначала прижимая подбородок к плечу, а потом и разворачиваясь полностью. Он пытался подобрать хоть сколь-нибудь адекватные слова – съязвить или отшутиться, но ничего, совершенно ничего ему в голову сейчас не приходило. 

– То есть… только тебе можно? – и вот теперь голос Джо точно дрогнул.

– Вообще-то, – а вот таким тоном Джиджи разговаривал с молодежью, когда ее нужно было слегка приосадить. –  Ворота высотой два метра сорок четыре сантиметра, а не двадцать два метра и хрен знает еще сколько и чего, если ты вдруг не в курсе!

– Так ты… за меня волновался?

– Еще чего! А с кем я поеду на чемпионат мира?! С толпой желторотиков?

Джиджи вытянул руки перед собой, а Джорджо опять засмотрелся и даже не сразу сообразил, что от него требуется.

– Да ла-адно, – медленно выдохнул он. – Они же все классные! Вон Маттиа какой... весь такой... А мне к тому моменту уже будет… Мне будет…

Джиджи только фыркнул – сверхснисходительно, так, как только он умел, но руки не опустил.

– Ну-ну, бакалавр экономики и чего там еще! Я подожду, пока ты посчитаешь!

Джорджо опомнился и наконец-то ухватил его за руки, помогая подняться, а потом еще сколько-то времени пребывал в совершенно другой реальности, потому что Джиджи улыбался – лишь уголком губ, но в глазах уже плескалось вновь ожившее море, в котором отражалось небо, образовывая тем самым бесконечность. И еще он невесомо провел большим пальцем по его прокушенной губе, и еще едва заметным движением подбородка указал нужное направление – через дверь, и больше никаких сумасшествий: надо просто жить дальше.

 

В номере, который делили два туринских защитника, было тесно и почти шумно. Спать уже никому не хотелось, да и самолет на родину вылетал слишком рано, то есть ложиться было уже слишком поздно. Поэтому все просто решили провести эти оставшиеся часы вместе, тем более что для этого состава это и правда будет последний раз.

А в номере напротив у двери ванной уже полчаса сидел Стефано Стураро и уходить один он точно не собирался.

– Дза! Ну вылезай уже, хватит! Там все выпьют без нас!

– Ну и пусть! – глухо донеслось из-за двери. – Хуже не будет, иди тоже!

Но Стефано не сдавался, и комплименты одноклубников, что он за один матч сделал больше полезного, чем Поль за все свои четыре, не вознесли его до небес. Травма, неясное будущее, обидное поражение – у него тоже была масса поводов запереться в ванной, но он не собирался проживать этот тяжкий момент в одиночестве и не собирался позволять это другу.

– А я тебе принес кое-что, тебе обязательно понравится! Отличный пуэрториканский ром! Целая… э-э… ну, почти целая бутылка!

Для верности суждения Стураро приложился к ней еще разок, уже почти ни на что не рассчитывая, как вдруг замок щелкнул, дверь чуть приоткрылась, в щель протянулась рука, пытающаяся что-то нашарить. Стефано осторожно пододвинул бутылку, подождал, пока она исчезнет в дверном проеме, а взамен появится хотя бы локоть.

– Я всех подвел… Мне это долго будут припоминать, да?

Стураро только фыркнул и требовательно побарабанил пальцами по паркету, Дзадза вернул ему бутылку и еще чуть больше выдвинулся из своего укрытия.

– Со многими классными игроками и не такое случалось! Ты уж не думай, что ты один такой уникум! Мы все… – Стефано запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Мы все подвели друг друга сегодня... Но Джиджи сказал, что если будем хорошо себя вести, ну, и хорошо играть, он возьмет нас на чемпионат мира!

– Он поедет на чемпионат мира?!

Симоне почти вывалился из дверного проема, Стефано успел придержать и его, и бутылку – но это лишь потому что он сидел достаточно близко. И какое-то время они молча передавали друг другу ром, но даже без него обоим уже стало чуть лучше и чуть легче.

– Как думаешь, – Симоне поудобнее облокотился на колени Стефа, который в свою очередь не упустил случая помассировать его бритый затылок. – У нас когда-нибудь получится… что-то такое, ну, по-настоящему крутое? Как у Джиджи, Джо, и Лео, и остальных? У тех, кто стал чемпионами мира или… не стал, но очень старался?..

– Я не знаю… Может, если очень повезет. Или мы очень постараемся и… нам повезет.


End file.
